


Zen

by Daphnean



Series: Kyungsoo Kinktober [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't even know he had an appointment at Spa Ace, but Yifan did always know how to take his breath away.





	Zen

Kyungsoo was so overwhelmed from his shift at the clinic that he didn’t even listen to music on his way home. He focused on the way the rain hit his windshield, how his drive home had become muscle memory. Cold and flu season meant he was barely able to grab lunch and check his phone. He’d been looking forward to a message from Yifan, checking in to see how his day was going, but his fiancé hadn’t sent him anything all day. Kyungsoo hoped his class hadn’t misbehaved and that his silence was for some innocuous reason instead.

To continue his string of inconveniences, Kyungsoo couldn’t find parking outside their building and had to park across the street. By the time he made it to the awning, his maroon scrubs were soaked to the knees, his umbrella only managing to really save his hair. He checked his phone as he trudged up the stairs, frowning as he noted Yifan was still not replying to his texts. Kyungsoo hoped he was maybe getting in a nap instead of worrying something was wrong.

He could hear old man Park across the hall yelling at his television as he fiddled with his keys, finally making it inside only to freeze in the doorway. The smell of sandalwood was slightly overpowering and the room was brimming with candles. He blinked twice, just to make sure his sleep deprivation wasn’t manifesting hallucinations.

“Ah, you must be my six o’clock!” Yifan was in a powder blue button down and khakis, hands clasped in front of him as he bowed. “Welcome to Spa Ace.”

Kyungsoo started to chuckle, hanging his umbrella and jacket on the hooks near the door. “I suppose I am. Are you my masseuse?”

“Massage Therapist,” Yifan corrected. “And you’re the very overworked and very talented and also very handsome Do Kyungsoo?”

Despite being showered with praises constantly by his fiancé, he couldn’t help but feel the heat rise in his cheeks at the compliments. “What professionalism.”

“That’s what was written down next your name on my clipboard, I assure you Mr. Do.” Yifan actually now had a clipboard in his hands.

Kyungsoo had the most fascinating life. Not one to spoil the fun, Kyungsoo took his shoes off near the door. “Well then…I’m sorry, I never caught your name, but what is the plan for my appointment?”

Yifan looked to his clipboard, brows knitting together as he read over what Kyungsoo assumed was his chicken scratch handwriting. “I’m Yifan. And you were gifted a full body massage. Have you had one before, Mr. Do?”

That startled a laugh out of him. “With my paychecks? No.”

“You’re in for a treat then. I’m very good.”  Yifan gave him a cheeky grin and sat the clipboard aside. “I’ll lead you back to the room and give you a few moments to undress and prepare yourself.”

Kyungsoo wondered what exactly his fiancé had in mind, seeing as their apartment was only slightly larger than a matchbox. He was surprised when Yifan led him not into their bedroom, but into the dining room, where the kitchen table was arranged like a massage table, covered in blankets. More candles sat on the counters and one of the chairs was pulled aside with a hand written note reading “For your Belongings”

The amount of effort that Yifan had taken into every last detail not only touched Kyungsoo, but also left him inexplicably charmed. It was just their tiny kitchen and dining room dolled up to be something different, but suddenly the cold rainwater on his scrubs and the tension headache he’d been fighting all day were melting away.

Yifan, as he’d said earlier, gave him a minute to undress, thoroughly engrossed in his little roleplay. Kyungsoo wanted to roll his eyes at him, they were constantly naked around each other for convenience’s sake (one bathroom in the mornings was a bitch) and pleasure, but he also didn’t want to take away his fiancé’s delight at his whole charade.

In just a towel, he climbed up the chair arranged like a step and settled himself on the “massage table” resting on his stomach. Yifan must have layered a few blankets to get the right effect, because it was far more comfortable than he had expected. The weight of his shift earlier immediately made him nose into the cotton, eyes closing.

He heard the squeaky linoleum announce Yifan’s arrival back into the room. “Comfortable?”

Kyungsoo hummed in agreement.

Yifan busied around him, the breeze from his movements leaving goosebumps down Kyungsoo’s arms. After a few moments, soft music started to play from the corner of the room and after a snap of what he assumed was an oil bottle, he took in the overwhelming scent of lavender.

He shuddered a bit as he heard Yifan rubbing his hands together, risking opening an eye just to watch those large, capable hands work against one another.

“Any problem areas I should focus on?” Yifan stepped closer to the table now, sleeves rolled up to elbows.

Kyungsoo swallowed and closed his eyes. He didn’t know if this spa provided happy endings, so he’d behave for now. “Everything.”

“Good thing that’s what I had in mind. And what your fiancé paid for.” Yifan chuckled. “I’m going to start…with your shoulders, I think.”

The first presses of his thumbs into his shoulders were almost a little painful, but Kyungsoo groaned more out of pleasure than discomfort. He could feel the pressure Yifan exerted as he worked downwards, tracing patterns against his skin from near his spine to radiating in circles around his shoulderblades. It was both too much and yet not near enough. Kyungsoo focused his breathing, let himself relaxing into his fiancé’s pliant hands.

Kyungsoo was glad Yifan wasn’t trying to make small talk as he worked, because Kyungsoo’s brain was a slowly melting slushy in his skull. Once he had his ability to talk back, he was sure he’d have to tell Yifan that he’d gone into the wrong field; his hands were both heaven and hell. One move, where both of Yifan’s thumbs would slowly move up his spine from his tailbone to his neck, left Kyungsoo half-hard and also so relaxed even a fire alarm couldn’t jolt him.

The combinations of scent, music, and the rhythmic strokes of Yifan’s hands didn’t put him to sleep, but left him between that and waking. He suddenly wasn’t thinking about dinner or what shifts he was going to pick up extra next week. All that mattered was the way Yifan’s hands felt against his skin and the soft flute music filling the room.

He wanted to protest, if he had the ability to do so, when Yifan stopped his ministrations on his back, only to groan again when he felt his fiancé’s hands lower, near his ankles and calves. As before, Yifan dug his thumbs in, using the pads of his fingers with the most pressure to work his muscles slowly. Each few strokes had him moving further up his thighs, under the swell of his ass.

That action made Kyungsoo jump and Yifan must have lost character, chuckling softly. “Relax, baby. That’s what this is all about.”

The endearment soothed him, reminded him that this was his boyfriend, not some stranger feeling up his ass. What had started as a massaging gesture was very clearly an excuse to grope briefly, a squeeze to both cheeks before the earlier actions continued. How long Yifan had been doing this, Kyungsoo didn’t know. For once he wasn’t checking the clock with dread. There was just Yifan’s hands and their steady breathing. That alone was tranquility, for Kyungsoo.

Yifan pulled back once again. “Would you lay on your back for me, please?”

It took a moment for his body to cooperate, Kyungsoo hoping his erection wasn’t going to be too distracting under the towel. If Yifan noticed, he didn’t keep his focus on the bulge for long, instead working his fingers along the tops of Kyungsoo’s legs, even circling each of his knees. The resettling had stirred him, but a few moments of massage had his eyes falling closed again. Even the steady throb of his cock wasn’t enough to unnerve him.

He heard Yifan move again, jumping a bit when his fiancé’s hands brushed over his chest. Apparently the other man hadn’t been kidding when he said this was a full body massage. Kyungsoo thought at this point if he got more relaxed he’d be dead. While he didn’t have a frame of reference for what a professional massage felt like, he’d wager that Yifan had looked up a fair amount of reference to know what he was doing. This couldn’t be an amateur’s work.

Once again, he became lost in the motions, until he felt a hand slip under the towel, tracing his hip. Kyungsoo opened his eyes, only now aware that Yifan had dimmed the lights in the room. Yifan bit his lip, seemingly asking him if this was okay.

It was their kitchen table, where they ate with friends, but it wasn’t like they weren’t going to clean it later. And the modesty towel would catch everything anyways. Kyungsoo gave a soft nod, not sure he could use his voice just yet.

Yifan had the perfect hands for this, now slick with oil. The air didn’t smell like sex, but flowers instead, and Kyungsoo was heady on that too. He only bucked his hips the slightest bit, watching the way the towel rose and fell with Yifan’s strokes. Normally he needed more riling to get close to coming, but with how relaxed he felt, orgasm felt just a breath away.

When Yifan leaned down, brushed their lips, he let out a breathy cry against his fiancé’s mouth and came over his hand, the towel causing it to shoot messily over his cock and thighs. Even as his breathing was labored, he still felt surreally calm; like morning mist over a lake.

Another kiss, this time to his forehead, made him close his eyes. At this point moving was not even an option. Maybe Yifan would indulge him a little more and carry him to bed. Before he could ask, he heard the sink running and turned his head to catch Yifan’s back as he washed his hands.

“Fan.” Kyungsoo’s voice was a little husky from what felt like hours of disuse, even though he’d spoken all day at the clinic. “Fan, that was…so nice. What brought all this on?”

Finally out of character, Yifan looked like his sheepish, gummy-smiling self as he turned around to face him again. “You. I just…you deserve all this, is all.”

“You work hard too. You get covered in fingerpaint and god only knows what else.” Kindergarteners could be more merciless than an army of sick patients, Kyungsoo knew this even without teaching experience.

His fiancé shifted his weight from one leg to another, not meeting his gaze. “You’re working so hard…”

With his mind so clear, it didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to put everything together. “Because I’ve been taking all those extra shifts at work.”

“For me-” Yifan started, but Kyungsoo shook his head, reaching out to lace their fingers.

“For us. For our future home. You didn’t have to turn our apartment into a spa for me to know how much you love me; how much you help me. I never come home to a mess or have to worry about dinner. Every day I’m even more sure that this is worth it, even if I don’t express that well enough to you.” Kyungsoo sat up, his body feeling lighter than it had in days and it only was partially the massage to thank for it.

Yifan smiled a little then, sunshine on such a rainy evening. “It was also really fun to plan all this. I know how much you love my hands. Plus real spas were way too expensive.”

“It was perfect. Thank you. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you, Fan. Maybe next time you can be the one to visit Spa Ace.” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand, the height of the table enough so that he could bring his other hand up and cup Yifan’s cheek.

Yifan turned his face to nuzzle against his palm, kiss his hand. “Will my massage therapist be a handsome man with a heart-shaped smile?”

Kyungsoo chuckled. “At least you didn’t call me short.”

“That too.”

Rather than pinch him for the teasing, Kyungsoo tugged him down for a kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> How on earth did I manage to take Kinktober and make it so freaking cute? I adore this one, because secretly I am the sappiest of saps. Maybe next year I'll do Saptember or something to sate that other side of me. Or maybe all the porn has driven me mad. Either way, even if this is the tamest and lamest of my Kinktober contributions, this is probably my favorite fic thus far. I also am well over the halfway point now and am so excited to have kept my up my momentum! Here's hoping I finish the whole month off without any hiccups.
> 
> All acts written here are safe, sane, and consensual. All parties are legal age or above, as well.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
